Proffesions
After reaching Jounin you will be asked to choose a profession. Professions will help you in fighting there are many professions to support all styles of fighting Professions are Taijutsu Expert You rely on close range attacks and your different style of attacking to deal severe damage. You can use the lotus to increase Taijutsu increasing the damage you do with attack Taijutsu Techniques 1. Konoha Senpuu - This makes damage around user and knockbacks anyone hit 2. Goken - This is Taijutsu Experts fightning style which makes considerable more damage than normally 3. Genuriki - This damages anyone 2 tiles near user 4. Lotus - With this user can open 8 gates to increase they taijutsu at cost of their health 5. Omote Renge - This takes enemy with user few tiles forward damaging enemy 6. Ura Renge - This must be done when your above enemy, this kicks enemy down pushes them back and kicks again damaging enemy twice Fuuin Specialist Has many effects but not many are offensive. You can seal peoples stats, store chakra and absorb jutsus and then spit them back out making this profession good for all styles. Fuuin Techniques 1. Fuka Hoin - This shields user from high level techniques like fusions and amaterasu 2. Keiyaku Fuuin - This releases target from someones control 3. Gogyo Fuuin and Gogyo Kaiin - this halves/unhalves targets damage 4. Infuin - this gives user chakra back at cost of their hp 5. Jikukan kekkai - this makes dimension portal which sucks up people or jutsus and user can choose place where person/jutsu is spit out (allows you to shoot enemy jutsu back at him) 5. Shiki Fuujin - This kills target and user 6. Ura Shisho - When user is killed with this seal on he will make huge explosion taking people in area with him 7. Shishienjin - This makes barrier around target, anyone who walks into barrier gets burned Poison Expert Poison Expert is based on ninjutsu and it has long and mid range jutsus in it. Every attack this profession gives you poison your enemies dealing extra damage over time. Poison Techniques 1. Shikomishidan - This shoots 1 tile poisoned needles 2. Multi Shikomishindan - This is like Shikomishindan but shoots 3 in line 3. Dokugiri - When this is used user blows poison gas infront of him Clay Molder This Profession is highly ninjutsu based, this allows user shoot multiple projectiles and if they hit target they stick to it for user to explode Clay Techniques 1. Clay Explode/Create - This creates clay for user to make stuff from and other explodes clay thats on someone 2. Clay Bird - Shoots 2 clay birds from each side of user 3. Centipede - Shoots long 1 tile centipede 4. Dragon and Bombs - Summons clay dragon 5. C3 - Makes bunshin that explodes damaging anyone in screen 6. C4 - Not in Yet Medical Ninja Not very offensive, you heal yourself with your medic jutsus at the cost of chakra getting rid of any side effects such as being blind. You're also able to slice peoples tendons and screw their nerves causing their movement to be messed up Medic Techniques 1. Chakra No Mesu - This boosts users damage and gives chance to put condition on enemy 2. Tsutenkyaku - This hurts anyone 2 tile near user 3. Shousen - This heals target 4. Force Chakra - This breaks target out of genjutsu 5. Sozo Saisei - This heals user at cost of chakra 6. Byakugo - This makes users chakra take damage instead of his health Kugutsu You receive puppets to help you in fights, basic puppets and trap puppets. You can also make a human puppet by weakening other players and creating a puppet of them giving any specials they have to your puppet as well as their stats. Kugutsu Techniques 1. 2 Puppets - This gives user attack and trap puppet, attack puppet can punch and shoot shurikens while trap puppet can trap person near it 2. Kurohigi Kiki Ippatsu - This is combination move between trap and attack puppet, this can be used when enemy is in trap puppet and attack puppet next to trap puppet 3. Hitokugutsu - With This user can make humanpuppets out of players with low hp, if player had fusion this puppet can use it